Amarga Navidad
by Katarina Nara
Summary: No hay razón para buscar el sufrimiento, pero si este llega y trata de meterse en tu vida, no temas; míralo a la cara y con la frente bien levantada. No te caigas, no dudes, no pienses en lo malo, solo en como combatirlo. Después de todo, es tu vida la sigues y tus ideales los que valen.


Es una historia que tenía guardada desde hace ya un tiempo, he decidido publicarla ya que no tengo una historia dramática con esta pareja, y no sé, me llama la atención. Aunque no sé específicamente como terminará, pero la historia ya está planteada. Espero les guste aunque sea un poquito enredada.

Espero sea de su agrado, daré lo de siempre.

Se aceptan críticas constructivas, más no insultos.

Y por favor, sean creativos en los comentarios.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

— _Pensamientos — _

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**A**marga Navidad.

**C**apítulo 1

**A**marga reflexión.

.

‹‹_El sufrimiento purifica. Aquel que sepa sufrir mejor, hará mejor obra.››_

.

John Milton.

Navidad.

Época de amor, paz y familiaridad. Tiempo para compartir con tus amigos, seres queridos, con tu familia…, motivo para hacer fiestas y descontrolarse.

Excusa para beber y emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento, para hacer actos indebidos en lugares inadecuados.

Sus ojos azules vagaron por el amplio salón de fiestas, las luces estrambóticas alucinaban; la música ensordecía, el humo de los cigarrillos y el alcohol mareaba. Él ya se sentía atontado antes de poner un pie dentro, de eso hacía ya media hora.

Observaba la afluencia de todos los chicos, podía ver a Neji siendo acosado por una Tenten medio ebria y ésta a su vez tratando de ser detenida por el cejón de mallas verdes. Rock Lee hacía intentos inútiles por tratar de llamar la atención de la chica de moños, pero ésta estaba muy renuente y continuaba con su mal intento de ligue con el Hyūga; ya que éste no le hacía el menor caso. Al contrario, parecía incómodo.

Más lejos contempló a Kakashi escabullirse detrás de una hermosa kunoichi de cabellera almendrada, tan esbelta y proporcionada que robaba el aliento. Sonrió para sí mismo, tal y como le gustaban a su sensei.

Lo único malo es que su sensei había escogido a la kunoichi más difícil de toda la Aldea. Para poder conquistarla tendría que penetrar su muro con una piedra y derretir su corazón de hielo…, ya se imaginaba lo divertido que sería ver eso. Porque sabía de antemano que Kakashi se lo tomaría como un reto, uno que él estaba dispuesto a ver en asientos de primera fila.

Negó con la cabeza y continuó paseando su mirada azulada, a lo lejos… observó a Sakura y a Sasuke buscar una esquina desolada y oscura, el salón era grande y basto; cabía la posibilidad que aun no habiendo tanta oscuridad nadie se percatara de los besos apasionados y las caricias atrevidas que se daban ese par cuando nadie los veía. Un esfuerzo inútil, puesto que a estas alturas ya todos sabían de la relación amigo-amante que se traían.

Sin contar que las luces rotatorias los señalaba cada 24segs.; así que al final siempre los verían en esa esquina poco iluminada más oscura.

Sin querer, una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus delgados y sensuales labios.

Le dio un último trago a su sake, se lo tomaba o la misma Hokage llegaría y se lo arrebataría de las manos sin contemplaciones. Con lo borracha que andaba era mejor no arriesgarse, veía gatos en lugar de conejos y podía confundirlo con una pantera. Terminaría muerto con uno de sus golpes descontrolados, ni la pobre Shizune podía dominarla. La azabache andaba de arriba-abajo tras la rubia sin conseguir que dejara de beber, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito para fastidiarla.

Soltó una pequeña risa amortiguada por la estridente música y los gritos de los ebrios, los locos y los alucinados.

Se levantó del banquito que estaba en la barra y se despidió con una señal de manos del barman, caminó hacia la salida con paso desganado con la firme intención de largarse de esa fiesta que no lo animaba en lo absoluto.

— Na-Naruto-kun… — llamó, una voz femenina familiar.

Conocía ese tono frágil y débil.

Apenas pudo escucharla entre todo ese barullo, de no estar tan cerca probablemente no lo hubiera escuchado. Se giró levemente quedando de perfil para observarla, ahí se encontraba la nerviosa y tímida Hinata; sorprendido recorrió la figura de la Hyūga. Llevaba un bonito vestido azul pálido, bastante ajustado y con un escote revelador. Demasiado para la introvertida y reservada Hinata que él conocía.

La peli-azul enrojeció al ver sus ojos puestos sobre su figura, transpiraba con una sola mirada de él. Todo el mundo lo notaba, incluso el mismo Naruto; más no le enorgullecía. Al contrario, se sentía apenado y por otro lado, obligado de una cierta forma bizarra y extraña; a lo mejor era porque la chica le confesó sus sentimientos en una precaria situación de emergencia.

Por temor a la muerte o por agradecimiento por haberle salvado la vida, ¿Quién sabe? Él ni siquiera le buscaba el núcleo, ya se sentía demasiado incómodo con su presencia como para buscarle un porque a su confesión.

— ¿Y-Ya te vas? — le preguntó, con las mejillas encendidas a más no poder.

Una imagen bastante tierna y adorable para cualquier otro hombre, menos para él.

— No, solo necesito tomar aire. — contestó, lo más amablemente posible.

Sí, mintió, por otro lado se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó con esa excusa tan tonta.

— ¿Q-Quieres que te acompañe? — inquirió, Hyūga sonrojándose aun más de ser posible, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares en un gesto nervioso.

— No es necesario, Hinata. — respondió él —. Regresaré enseguida. — finalizó suave y con una sonrisa dulce.

La peli-azul asintió comprendiendo y sonrió ampliamente, Naruto giró sobre su cuerpo y se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar. Ya tanto ruido comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza.

Sí, sabía que lo que hacía no era bueno, huir de una persona que decía amarlo. Era cruel y descortés, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que no podía aprovecharse de ella ni de su cariño. No podía ilusionar a alguien que sabía de antemano no podría amar, porque él ya amaba a alguien y no tenía un corazón de condominio como el de Sasuke o Kakashi.

Hinata era una chica hermosa, dulce, tierna y cálida. Pero era tan frágil como una delicada muñeca de cristal. No se perdonaría herirla por un malentendido, una confusión por sus acciones y actitudes para con ella. Por eso siempre tenía cuidado cada que la trataba, con una mirada o una sonrisa… ¡Era tan complicado!

La veía como una amiga, una compañera y posiblemente en algún momento de su vida…, como una posible confidente. Pero nada más.

Estaba muy seguro que no la llegaría amar aunque se esforzara, solo simple cariño de amigos.

— Vaya líos en los que me meto… — murmuró para sí mismo.

Una suave ventisca gélida le rozó el rostro, visualizó una leve bruma en el ambiente, casi como una cortina transparente. Vahos de humo se formaban en cada exhalación confundiéndose con la breve neblina.

Metió las manos dentro de su abrigo negro mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles medianamente desoladas y resbaladizas, atisbaba las luces de colores decorando las afueras de las casas, grandes y pomposas escenografías en los jardines.

Pequeños hombrecitos regordetes vestidos con un traje rojo y barba blanca tras los escaparates de las tiendas, ornamentos navideños por todos lados de la ciudad. Algunos entorpecidos y cubiertos por la blancura de la nieve que cubría los tejados de las casas, los jardines y las aceras.

A lo lejos las copas de los árboles revestidos por esa misma capa blanca, fina y otorgándoles una belleza extraordinaria para todo aquel que supiera apreciar la naturaleza.

Navidad…

Fechas de paz y hermandad, fechas para perdonar y afianzar lazos. Fechas de amor y fe…

Soltó una risa sin humor, ¿Por qué tenía que haber un mes y una fecha simbólica para tal cosa? ¿Por qué no hacerlo todos los días? ¿Por qué precisamente diciembre tenía que ser un mes especial para demostrar todo eso? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Según los religiosos era la celebración del nacimiento de Jesús, ¿y es que acaso él no nace en todos nuestros corazones cuando lo aceptamos? ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente en esas fechas para darle más valor a un ser divino?

Al que dio la vida por todos nosotros y solamente lo conmemoramos un mes al año. Vaya patraña la de la iglesia.

Él no era un seguidor de ninguna religión, de hecho no creía en ellas. Le parecían un grupo de personas hipócritas que solamente van a la iglesia a darse golpes de pecho, intentar confesar sus pecados para que los absuelvan y luego seguir cometiéndolos hasta que nuevamente les alcance el remordimiento. No creía en las iglesias pero sí en Dios, aunque en incontables veces hizo y dijo cosas por dolor, por soledad o por amor no correspondido y tiempo perdido.

No obstante, no significaba que no creyera, simplemente su fe radicaba más en lo que él creía, lo que para él era Dios y todo ser divino existente.

Navidad…

Época de espiritualidad…

¡Ja! Él no sentía nada de eso, ningún ambiente ni festivo ni espiritual. No tenía nada qué celebrar, solamente acrecentaba ese sentimiento de aislamiento y abandono. Aun a pesar del tiempo y los años… él seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Tenía amigos pero no familia, eso solamente acrecentaba su desolación, a veces era tan grande que se sentía herido a un punto de no poder levantarse de la cama y sonreírle al mundo con esa falsa alegría y entusiasmo que siempre ejercía sobre los demás, pero sobretodo, sobre sí mismo.

Navidad…

Ambiente de fiesta.

Él no sentía ninguna emoción por asistir a la fiesta anual de navidad, esa que celebraban todos los años desde que se convirtió en shinobi. Fue porque su compañera peli-rosa se lo pidió, de otra forma ni siquiera se hubiera presentado. Se hubiera quedado en su departamento viendo televisión y comiendo ramen hasta quedarse dormido en el sofá.

Pero… ¿Cuándo podría decirle, NO, a Sakura? A su peli-rosa… porque en su mente ella era suya, en su mente eran felices…, en su mente no existía Sasuke solo él.

Vaya mentalidad más infantil e idiota la suya…, pero era solo en su cabeza, nadie tenía porque enterarse.

Un motivo más para restarle importancia esas fechas, ir a una fiesta y ver a la mujer que amas con otro casi teniendo sexo frente a todos no era un buen aliciente, menos para una persona como él. Se había vuelto más cerrado, serio y solitario.

No era para menos, se sentía más solo que antes…

Navidad…

Patraña vil y estúpida.

Resopló con tristeza y fastidio, abrió la puerta de su departamento y tiró las llaves sobre la mesa cayendo justo en el cenicero de cristal que estaba en medio de esta. Las penumbras sumergían su pequeño departamento y un aire medio lúgubre gobernaba con imperiosidad el lugar, a lo mejor era su propia aura negativa contra la festividad. Su tristeza, su decepción…, no lo sabía.

Solo que quería quitarse esa ropa que lo hacía sentir sofocado, tirarse a la cama y dormir todo el tiempo que podía, o que le permitían. Hacía escasas horas que había llegado de una misión rango A, pero se saltó el descanso solamente porque le prometió a Sakura que iría.

De nada le sirvió cumplir su promesa, puesto que ella ni siquiera lo notó.

— Vaya mierda de vida la que tengo… — farfulló en su soledad.

Se quitó la ropa, dejándose solo los interiores y se tiró en la cama que rechinó ante su peso y la brusquedad. Jaló la almohada y la abrazó momentáneamente, antes de acomodar su cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

Había sido un mal día, era una mala época y él solo estaba cansado. De todo.

Pero el día de mañana, tendría que despertar, salir y sonreír. Como todos los días.

Como siempre…

Mañana, mañana sería otro día.


End file.
